Destinies Intertwined
by Serylis
Summary: **This is a Harry/Draco soon to be slash.** Harry and Draco are both abused and brought to Hogwarts for the summer, but what happens when they both come into a new power?? And just WHO are they heirs to??
1. Enter the boys

Destinies Intertwined  
prologue "Enter the Boys"  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything in this story belongs to JK Rowling, and whoever else owns the copyrights. If I did, I probibly wouldn't be writing this or I would have made the actual books slash!  
  
Notes: This is a SLASH story, that means it has a relationship between two males. If you don't like, don't read, simple as that. This is also my first story, so please be kind...  
  
Oh, my email id serylis_fire@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: This is a slash story, as stated in my notes. Also, there is some violent content in here, and some swearing.  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
~^v^~ means scene change  
**blah blah** means a letter  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when used)  
~^v^~ On with the story!!  
***  
  
As a new summer starts, most students would be glad to get away from school. Harry Potter,however, was not 'most students.' He would much rather be at his school Hogwarts, than at his Uncle Vernon's home. For the past almost sixteen years he had lived with the Dursley's, and the majority of that time had been living hell. He had scars all over his body, not just the one Voldemort gave him, and nobody knew about them. So, basically, he was not looking forward to a summer full of beatings.  
  
The car ride to Number 4 Privet Drive from the station was uneventful, to say the least. Vernon drove with Harry the only passanger. Harry, of course, had to sit in the back with his owl, Hedwig, who looked at him with sad eyes. She was not looking forward to a summer of no flying, either.  
  
With a sigh, Harry watched the house he would be staying at come into view with trepidation. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
Vernon pulled the car into the driveway quickly, but before he got out of it, he turned to give Harry a glare.  
  
"If you so much as utter a sound within my hearing for at least the next two weeks, I'll beat ou so bad you won't be able to move for another week, got it? The same goes if I hear that blasted bird once this whoe summer." At Harry's silent nod, he got out of the car and stormed into the house.  
  
Releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding, Harry said quietly to Hedwig, "hey, Sweet, we gotta be quiet, 'k? If you want something, quietly rattle the cage, alright? That's a good girl." With a scratch behind her crest, Harry got out of the car with her cage and got his trunk out of the back of the car.  
  
Walking into the house, he was suprised when his trunk was savagely ripped from his hands. With despair, he watched Vernon shove it into the closet under the stairs and pad-lock the door. Dimly, he heard his cousin Dudly laugh at him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Vernon pointed upstairs and he followed slowly. He was paying enough attention to avoid Dudley's fat foot which was supposed to trip him.  
  
Once in his room, which used to ba one of Dudley's old store rooms, he carefully put Hedwig's cage down then collapsedon the bed with a silent groan. He almost groaned out loud when he heard his door being locked. Covering his head with his arms, he remembered that he had put his wand up his sleve instead of back in his trunk. Now, if only his unclewould not look for the thing, or he was in deep trouble.  
  
~^v^~  
  
By the end of the second week of summer, Harry was much skinnier, due to the fact that he got, at most, one meal a day, which he gave most to Hedwig. He had not recieved anything from any of his friends, but that was not expected. Ron and his family were spending the summer in Greece with Charlie and Bill, and Hermione had gone with. Harry, too, had been invited, but the Dursley's would not let him go. Plus, he was sure that Ron and 'Mione would want some time alone.  
  
A lone tapping on his window brought Harry out of his reverie. There sat a large eagle-owl with a letter in it's beak. It waited patintly as Harry got the window open wide enough for him to take it, then pushed off into flight. After watching the owl dissapear, Harry looked down at the letter in his hand. Strange enough, it had the Hogwarts seal on it and was written in green ink. Opening it, Harry started to read with a suprised look on his face.  
  
**To Mr. Harry Potter,  
It has come to our attention that you will no longer be safe at the Dursleys. Voldemort has figured out a way to get through the shields that are in place around that house. One of the staff will be there to pick you up tonight. We look forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts.  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Wizards)**  
  
Reading through the letter once more, he finally grasped the meaning and to the door. Wand at hand, he whispered "Alohamora" to unlock the door. The Dursleys were out right then, buying more junk for Dudley, so the coast was clear for him to grab his chest. He made it back to his room in just in time before Vernon pulled up the drive. When he walked in the door, however, Vernon must have sensed something wrong. Harry had just hidden his trunk when Vernon burst into the room and grabbed Harry by the neck.  
  
Without saying a word, Vernon tightened his grip, and watched as Harry turned as purple as he was. Dropping the boy to the floor, he placed a well-aimed kick to Harry's chest, knocking the air out of him again.  
  
"You little ass-hole!" Vernon roared as he kicked the doubled-over Harry in the ribs again. One more kick earned a sickening *crack* as the boy cried out in pain. Harry was now lying on his stomach, with his arms wrapped around him, when Vernon stomped on his back. Grinning when he heard the boy below him scream, he turned to the doorway where Petunia was standing.  
  
"Get me my belt, would you dear?" he asked politely, and clamly watched the boy below him whimper. When Petunia came back, she was holding a thin leather belt with metal studs along the length and the tip covered in meal. Grinning ferally, he he brought the weapon down onto the helpless boy.  
  
Pain gripped his back as the whip-like belt came down for the first time. The metal studs bit and ripped at his flesh over and over as the belt came down repeatedly. Finally, Blissful darkness came as he lay in a growing pool of his own blood.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Professor Severus Snape waited outside of the muggle home for about an half an hour before he decided something was wrong. Wouldn't Potter be dying to get out of there? Something was definately wrong. Stealing himself, he prepared to apparate to Potter's bedroom. The site that greeted him was not what he expected.  
  
There, on the floor, was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he didn't look very alive. He was on his stomach in a large pool of blood, and what clothes, or what was left of them, were caked in blood. His back and legs were riddled in gashes and puncture wounds, as well as the tell-tale sings of older scars. Obviously, this had happened before.  
  
With a concerned look on his face, Snape ganced around at the bare room. A beat-up old bed with patched quilts, a small dresser and his owl's cage, with Hedwig staring at him placidly. Looking into the closet, he found the hastily stowed trunk with all of Harry's Hogwarts stuff and pulled it quietly out. Setting that in the floor, he took Hedwig's cage and placed it on top of the trunk. Finally, he picked up the light boy, and saw that there were bruises on his neck. Sighing, he went over to the trunk and owl and apparated the three of them plus the chest to Hogsmead, where Dumbledore was waiting.  
  
~^v^~  
  
"What took you so long, Sev-- What happened?" Albus Dumbledore Exclaimed. "Never mind, lets just get him to Poppy quick. You still need to pick up another student tonight. Lots go"  
  
~^v^~  
  
Darkness faded as Harry heard familiar voices talking near him. As the black receded, pain came to the present, adn all he could do was moan, although he really wanted to scream.  
  
"Oh, good, your up." The face of Madam Pomfrey came slowly onto focas as she started to lift him up. "Lets sit you up, there you go. How do you feel?"  
  
How the hell do you think I feel? he mentally shouted at her, all htat chame out was a pain filled "f'ck off."  
  
Suprise covered Pomfrey's face as she brought up her wand. "Don't you go swearing at me, young man," she warned with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Not if I'm going to heal you."  
  
Harry looked at her, then closed his eyes in defeat. If there was one thing he learned at Hogwarts, it was to never upset the healer. Good advise, too, considering how often he was in the hospital wing.  
  
She spoke softly as she tapped his broken ribs with her wand. "You got here a few minutes ago, Mr. Potter. And its lucky you got here, too. That rib was puncturing your left lung. You've lost a lot of blood." She preceded to roll him onto his stomach to heal his back. "Now, I'll tell you the truth. I will be able to heal your back, however, since you came so long after the initial injury, they will scar." With that, she healed the last puncture hole and prepared to clean him up. "Immaculate." she said. A gasp escaped her throught as she counted hundreds of scars, not including the newest additions, all over his back and legs.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Severus Snape sighed as he crept through the Malfoy dungeons. For what seemed like the thousendth time he thought oh what was supposed to happen that night. First, he was to recieve Potter from that muggle house and return quickly to Hogsmead so he could finally gey his godson out of the living hell he called home. Little did he know that Potter's home life was just as bad. He had known that Draco would be seriously beaten if he refused the Dark Mark, that was why he was slipping from shadow to shadow looking for the boy.  
  
Glancing down the next corridor, Severus slipped into the doorway of yet another cell. Quietly whispering the password he heard Lucius use, the cell door opened and Severus was greated by the sight of the second bloody body that night. Silently, he crept forward and gathered the unconcious boy underneath the invisibility cloak he was borrowing. Cradling Draco like a baby, Severus followed his path out of the dungeons. He had to get out quickly, before someone noticed the spells had been tampered with. Suprisingly, he made it out if the Manor with hardly a mishap. the minute they were off Malfoy lands, Severus apparated for the second time to Hogsmead.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Ignoring Pomfery's gasp of shock, Harry felt the pleasure of darkness once again cloud his vision. Whirrling around at the sound of the door opening, Madam Pomfrey glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" she asked, obviously put out.  
  
"I came to inform you that we need one more bed set up, for Mr. Malfoy, and I wanted to see how Mr. Potter was doing. That's a reasonable request, is it not, Poppy?" a twinkle in his eye softened the irrate healer's anger, and a sad look came to her eyes.  
  
"See for yourself..." Moving closer to Harry's bed, she pulled the blanket she had hastily thrown over his back when Albus came in. Standing behind her, he surveyed the white scars covering Harry's tan skin.  
  
"I feared as much. I must go owl some friends of ours about this new turn of events. At least he is safe in our hands now." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the hospital wing.  
  
Noticing that Harry was shivering, Poppy pulled the blanket around him more tightly, then moved to set up another bed. Because it was the summer vacation, everything had been put away, including the beds. This was when the house-elves truly got to clean everything. Fortunately, the infirmary wing was the first to get its summer clean, so she did not have upset house-elves bothering her at all times of the day.  
  
Coming out of her reverie, Poppy gathered more gauze, bandages and salves. Setting them on top of the newly placed table next to the new bed, she retreated to her office and awaited her next charge.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Apparating to Honeydukes, Severus carefully opened the door, as to not wake anyone up and headed as quickly as he could to Hogwarts. Fortunately, Draco was out cold, so he could not feel the joustling ride back to his school.  
  
Holding the boy carefully, Severus ran up through the main hall in Hogwarts, and up to the hospital wing. Quickly opening the door, Severus spotted Mme. Pomfrey coming out of her office and the new bed, whick he quickly strode to and put his burden down. Seeing that Draco was in good hands, he turned to Harry, who was laying on his stomach out cold.  
  
"Did you notice al of his scars?" Pomfrey's voice broke the silence that had invaded the room as she healed Draco. He glanced at her, noticing she was using both magic and more mundane healing methods.  
  
"Who, Draco?" Severus asked. Of course the boy had scars, look at who his father was.  
  
"No." she said, suprising him. "Harry's. Albus did not seem extremely suprised--"  
  
"Yes, I knew. I saw some of them when I got him out of that muggle house." A groan from Draco's bed cut him off, and he turned back to the blonde boy.  
  
~^v^~  
  
'Where am I?' Draco thought as bright light invaded the darkness around him. Opening his eyes, he say clean white walls and the face of Mme Pomfrey hovering over him.  
  
"Draco? How do you feel?" Hearing the deep voice fo his godfather, he turned his head slightly to the right and saw Severus.  
  
"Like shit." he croaked out through dry cracked lips.  
  
A huff above him brought his attention back up to Pomfrey, but not before he saw Severus crack a smile.  
  
"What is it with you young ones and swearing? I swear, it gets on my nerves!"  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Well, how do you like it??? Any type of responce is welcome, even flames! Although, I must warn you, the flames will most likely be used at my next bonfire to light it and so me and my friends can have a small laugh. Other than that, please PLEASE review. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and I have up to chapter NINE planed out. They might not be as long as this, however. 


	2. Good news and pranksters

Destinies Intertwined  
Chapter 1   
Disclaimers and notes in the prologue. Basically, I don't own them.  
bThere will also be some MAJOR OOC in here, but please bear with me.../b  
  
Oh, this is also set after the sixth book and year!!  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
~^v^~ means scene change  
**blah blah** means a letter  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when used)  
~^v^~ On with the story!!  
***  
A huff above him brought his attention back up to Pomfrey, but not before he saw Severus crack a smile.  
  
"What is it with you young ones and swearing? I swear, it gets on my nerves!" Pomfrey glared down at the boy below her and then at the potions master. "I want you to drink this potion, Mr. Malfoy, so you can get some sleep."  
  
Sighing in resignation, Draco took the sleeping draught she gave him, and nodded. "Healers orders..." he murmered under his breath. He quickly tipped back the vial and handed it back to Pomfrey. Within seconds, he was out cold.  
  
"Now Severus," Pomfrey said with a little glint in her voice, "I want you to drink this as well. You look dead on your feet!"  
[A/N: yes, a glint in her voice...]  
  
Looking quickly up at that, Severus started to back away as fast as possible. "Now, Poppy, there are...things...that I need to speak to Albus with. They're...umm...inportant! No time to waste, you know." With that said, he quickly left the hospital wing in a flurry of billowing robes.  
  
~^v^~  
  
'I did NOT just act like that in front of Poppy!' Severus growled at himself. 'That was completely NOT like me! How could I act like a little school boy trying to get out of chores?' Mentally berating himself, he stormed up to the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs" he said, and watched as the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
Climbing up the spiral stairs, Severus opened the door to Albus's office. Seeing the older man at his desk, he went up to him.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I see that your mission was successful? Could you possibly take these up to the owlry?"  
  
Looking closer to the man he had known for years, Severus saw that for the first time in a very long time, Albus Dumbledore looked his age. He looked tired and worn, and ready to finally leave.   
  
Taking the letters from the slightly shaking hand, he asked "What are these for?"  
  
A slight part of the everlasting twinkle usually present in his eyes returned somewhat. "Ah, there is a letter to the Weasley's telling them that Mr. Potter has been removed from the Dursley's care and that no they may not visit and he cannot stay at their house, one to Miss Granger that basically says the same, one to Remus and Sirius that gives more information about what happened and requesting their presence here--"  
  
"But, Albus, isn't it dangerous for Black to come here?" Severus asked, looking slightly confused. "I mean, is he not still on the run?"  
  
"Yes, he is, and he would be if anyone found out he was here. But, no one ever said that Remus could not bring his dog with him." A smile crept over Albus's face when he saw the confused look slide away to a more pleased one. "Anyway, the last two are to the Ministry of Magic, and one to Draco's grandfather."  
  
Smiling at the thought of how Narcissa's father would react to what was in the letter, he nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Severus? When you are done sending them off, please get some rest." Glancing over his sholder, Severus spared Albus a second glance to show he would and left quickly.  
  
~^v^~  
  
A bright light slowly crept onto Harry's closed eyes that morning. Groaning, he rolled onto his side away from the window, only to hear another groan. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw that none other than Draco Malfoy was doing the same as him.   
  
A bustling sound drew him away from his study of his arch-rival, Harry looked around and spotted Madam Pomfrey gathering some beakers from a cart and putting them away onto different shelves.   
  
Seeing her start to glance his way, he feigned sleep, knowing it wouldn't work. "Good, you're awake, Mr. Potter. That means that Mr. Malfoy will be awake in about a half an hour." Coming over to the dark-haired boy, she ordered him to stand up for her so he could go take a shower.   
  
Making sure he was steady on his feet, she guided Harry to the bathroom, and made sure he had enough towels, washclothes, etc. Walking back out, she noticed Draco start to rouse out of his deep sleep into a lighter one.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and a slightly damp Harry came out wearing muggle pyjamas. He glanced around, and his eyes rested on Draco, who was finally waking up fully from his potion-induced sleep.   
  
Silver-grey eyes opened with a slight groan and fell on the other boy. Closing his eyes breifly, Draco looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please stand and follow me so you can take a shower before the Headmaster wishes to speak with both of you." Pomfrey glanced at Harry, and clearly told him with her eyes to stay put and not move until she came back.  
  
Draco nodded, feeling dirtier than he could remember being. Following closely, he wondered why the Golden Boy was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts during the SUMMER. 'His home life can't be nearly as bad as mine, I mean, he's the fuckin' GOLDEN BOY. Those stupid muggles probably treat him like royalty.' Noticing that he was now alone in the bathroom, he quickly got down to business.  
  
After his shower, Draco got dressed into a pair of silk green pyjamas the same type he saw on Potter before his shower. Leaving the bathroom, he noticed a house elf come to clean up. Back in the infirmary, Draco noticed that Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall ahd arrived. Severus noticed Draco first and motioned him over to where they were all sitting.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, did you enjoy your shower?" the Headmaster asked, looking highly amused as if they were talking about something funny before he came out. "Now, if you all would follow me to my office, we can get down to business." Standing up, everyone followed the old man out of the infirmary to his office tower, where they all sat down in the many seats placed around the desk. Fawkes looked at everyone and trilled a happy song.  
  
Sitting down behind his desl, the Headmaster cleared his throat for everyone's attention. Glancing at the two boys, he offered them all a lemon drop. Getting polite declines, and some not-so polite, he got down to business.  
  
"Now, Harry, Draco, I know what has been happening at both of your houses, and the three of us feel that the both of you should get extra lessons to protect yourselves. Voldemort is after both of you, I know, one longer than the other, and we feel that Hogwarts is the safest place for you."  
  
"Wait..." asked Draco. "Can't I stay at my grandfather's chateau? I would be saf--"  
  
"No, Draco, you would not be staying there. He is not even staying there at this time." Severus said with some little amusement at the look on the pale boy's face. "He is, in fact, coming here for the summer, at least." He almost laughed out loud at the shock, the horror that passed along Draco's expression.  
  
"Oh, no... Grandpa Corren coming here? Hogwarts will never be the same..." Draco lamented into his hands. It took all his will power not to go off screaming and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Um.. Malfoy? Who's this 'Corren' guy?" Harry asked, feeling curious. 'If anyone makes Malfoy act like this, they're cool in my book.'  
  
"He's my mother's step-father, and probably the biggest prankster around. He is most likely even worse than those Mauraders." Harry looked at Draco, and wondered why he would give out such information to him, when the last part finally hit him.   
  
"Sweet! So, when do we meet him?" A huge shit-eating grin was plastered on Harry's face, while Draco looked on in abject horror. Looking at Draco, Harry just asked "What? My dad was a Maurader, so was Remus, and my godfather--"  
  
"Who, by the way, are coming back this summer to help teach you two--"  
  
"Really??? When--"  
  
[A/N: What do you think?? He just found out he doesn't have to go back to the Dursleys, and both his mentors (Sirius and Remus) are coming back to see him. Would not you act this way as well? I would...]  
  
"Now, Harry, calm down." the Headmaster warned. "First, back to the lessons you will both be taking. Now, where are your wands?" At this, both boys looked away and muttered under their breaths. "Draco, what about you?"  
  
"Well, Headmaster, Voldemort snapped it in half after I refused the Dark Mark." Looking down again, Draco was ashamed to feel tears start to mist his eyes.  
  
Nodding his head, Dumbledore looked at Harry. He was scribbling something down on what looked like a small notebook. "Harry, what is that? And what about your wand?"  
  
"Oh, this is my i'Reasons to kill Moldywart'/i list. "I've had way too much time to think lately, so last summer I started this list--"  
  
"Moldywart?" Severus asked in shock. "How do you get that name from Voldemort--wait, I see how you get it, but why?"  
  
"Easy, if you look real close at his face, he has this wart on the tip of his chin and it is all hairy and disgusting." Harry replied with a huge smile on his face. At this, everyone in the room at least smiled, even Severus and Minerva. "Do you want to hear anything on the list??"  
  
"Not today, Harry. If we could get back to business?"  
  
~^v^~  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" Dumbledore asked the boy as he stood up to leave with the others. "It will only be a moment." Harry nodded and sat back down in his recently vacated chair. "How are you faring, my boy?"  
  
Noticing the serious tone in the Headmaster's voice, he knew that Dumbledore was on to him and he wouldn't be able to lie. "How do you think?" A tired note sounded in his voice. "This is my last year here, I have to face Voldemort by myself, I see everything he does to torture his victims, and I feel like shit! How else do you think I'm faring. By the way, I'm out of those depressant pills you sent me." Looking around at the myrad of things littering the shelves, he all but whispered the last part.  
  
"I know, Harry, but I wanted you to say it out loud. It does help when you talk about it with someone." Seeing that he would not be getting the boy out of his shell today, he sighed. "Maybe some other day, yes?? That will be all, Minerva is waiting for you at the statue to show you to your new rooms."  
  
Since both he and Malfoy were in hiding, they were assigned a small suite of roome each that were connected by a common room. He followed Professor McGonagal through a series of passageways that went up then down, then back up. 'They probably put us together to see if he can bring me out of my so-called shell.' Harry thought with a little malice towards the Professors and life in general. 'Now, to see what this mystery room looks like. Where are we going, anyways?'  
  
tbc...  
  
~^v^~  
  
I know, it took me long enough to update, but I have been so busy with school and prom last weekend, plus having to read the whole third book of "A Tale of Two Cities" (FIFTEEN CHAPTERS!!!!) by tomorrow. Anyway, heres to my reviewers!!!!  
  
This chapter is not nearly as long as I was going to make it be, but I figured you all had waited long enough, and I didn't want you to wait much longer. I'll try to update much sooner!  
  
banna may:/b Heres the next chappie for ya!!  
  
/b I got it out as fast as I could!! I agree, who wouldn't swear after going through that! I would...  
  
bSilver Angel:/b I'm glad you like it, and I fixed the whole not accepting anonymous reviews thing, I didn't realize that it was on that!! sorry!  
  
/b Heres that update!! glad you like!  
  
/b Thankz, and I love Harry Draco fics as TOOO!!! (if you can't tell already!!)   
  
/b Yup, that what I think every time I find a new story as well... I'm really glad you like it so far!!!   
  
/b hehehehe! I updated!!! here you go, you better like it still!! j/k  
  
Well, there you go! Chocolate Frogs and Sherbert Lemons to all of you who reviewed!!  
Serylis 


	3. Writings on the wall

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimers and notes in the prologue. Basically, I don't own them.  
  
bThere will also be some MAJOR OOC in here, but please bear with me.../b  
  
Oh, this is also set after the sixth book and year!! That means they will be Seventh years!  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
  
~^v^~ means scene change  
  
**blah blah** means a letter  
  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when/if used)  
  
~^v^~ On with the story!!  
  
***  
  
Following Professor McGonagal through the myrad af corridors, Harry tried to memorize the way that they were going. 'Okay, past the portrait of the guy in the jestor outfit, and the one in a--PUMPKIN SUIT?? Who are these guys? At least I'll know my way around. Just follow the crazy paintings.' Finally McGonagal stopped in front of a large statue of a dragon with an alcove to it's right.  
  
"Lunar Eclipse." McGonagal said and Harry watched in amazement as the dragon came to life. Uncurling itself from the slight ball it was in, it spread its wings and sauntered arrogantly into the alcove placed next to it. ((A/N: Now, who does that remind you of?? heehee...)) Behind where the dragon had been, the floor started to drop down into stairs that led to another door, which also needed a password.  
  
Seeing that Harry was just standing there gaping like a fish, the professor shook her head and propelled the boy in front of her down the stairs. Behind them, the dragon lazily slunk back to where it's original position was. In front of the door that had a nest of different serpents entwined together, McGonagal said the next password, "Solar Eclipse," and a huge common room was revealed.  
  
A merrily lit fireplace took up most of the wall across from the door, flanked by a large bookshelf on either side. A circular depression in the middle of the room held two plump midnight blue couches, with matching chairs and a glass topped table to accompany them. Individual desks, most likely for studying, were placed in the corners opposite of the bookshelf wall, and two portraits adorned the walls joining the entrance wall and fireplace. One had a nest of baby gryphons guarded fiercely by a protective mother, and the other was a clutch of dragonettes guarded by an equally fierce mother dragon.  
  
Coming out of said portrait at that moment was Draco and Professor Snape, who looked slightly startled that Harry and McGonagal were back so soon. The professors nodded at eachother, and McGonagal propelled the almost stagnate boy towards the family of gryphons.   
  
"The password to your rooms is 'Sensei no baka.' I believe the Headmaster thinks you would like the meaning of that one." Once inside, Harry glanced around in awe. The room was absolutely huge, with a king-sized four-poster bed in the middle with dark grey curtain hangings and bed-clothes. On both sided were bedside tables with two drawers each, and there was a large oriental looking throw carpet spaning just over the length of the bed and on each side. 'At least my feet won't freeze right when I wake up,' Harry thought unabashed. A wardrobe adorned one wall, with a matching dresser, while a his beat-up trunk was placed on the opposite wall that also had a door. Ignoring McGonagal, Harry went over to the door and was shocked to see a bathroom almost the size of the Prefects', and noticed that it not only had a tub, but a separate stand-up shower. Coming back into the bedroom, he followed McGonagal back to the common room where Snape and Draco were talking.   
  
~^v^~  
  
Talking to Severus about nothing in particular was extremely nice, even if it did mean that Draco would have to stay relatively close to Hogwarts Golden Gryffindor, and Draco was not going to let his chance get away. He almost never got to speak to his godfather in a friendly matter during the summer. Right then they were talking about Quidditch when Harry and McGonagal entered from Harry's room.  
  
Draco looked at the boy who he was going to be spending most of the summer as Severus stood up to talk briefly to McGonagal, before turning to the two boys.   
  
"We will leave you both to your own devices until lunch, which be served in the Great Hall at noon. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you both at that time." Severus said to the two and both of the teachers left through the common room door.  
  
Green eyes met silver, and Draco was the first to look away. He stood up and went into his room to think about all that was going on. 'Grandpa Corren? Why is he coming here? I always thought he hated Hogwarts. His whole family went to Durmstrang. [A/N: I don't think I spelled that one right...]' He threw himself onto his bed and sighed. 'Well, might as well get a little nap before lunch.'  
  
~^v^~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry went into his own room and went over to his trunk. He looked inside and got out a few pieces of parchment as well as a quill and ink. Sitting down at the desk on his side of the common sroom, he started a letter to Hermione and one to Ron.   
  
**Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you doing this summer? I'm alright, mostly because I don't have to be with the Dursleys anymore. I'm staying at Hogwarts, although I wish I could have gone to Greece with you and Ron. Are you having a lot of fun? Not reading books, surely... just kidding. Anyway, have you read the Lord of the Rings yet? I still can't believe you had never read it before! I'm writing to Ron next, so I better finish this up. I'll see you at Diagon Alley for school shopping?  
  
See ya soon,  
  
Harry**  
  
**Ron,  
  
Hey, mate, how has your summer been so far? Sorry I haven't written you these last few weeks, but I couldn't. I wont be able to stay at your place this summer cause of reasons Dumbledore won't tell me. How is Greece? And you brothers? Are you and 'Mione finally together? Anyway, when are you all going to Diagon Alley to shop? Let me know so I can meet up with you and 'Mione!   
  
See ya then,  
  
Harry**  
  
Sighing, Harry picked up both letters and headed to where Hedwig was waiting for him. "Bring these to Ron and Hermione, please, will you girl?" Hedwig nipped at his fingers, grasped the rolled up pieces of parchment in her foot, and flew out of the window. Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was almost noon, and decided to start heading to lunch.   
  
Out in the common room, Harry saw that Malfoy hadn't come out of his room yet. His coat thing was still on one of the couches. 'Why does Malfoy have a coat in the middle of summer?' Deciding that it was getting rather close to lunch, and he didn't fancy a jaunt past all of the strange portraits alone, he went over to the dragon nest and politely asked the mother to see if Malfoy would come out. The dragon looked at him before flapping her wings once and flying out of the portrait. A few seconds later she was perched once more beside her nest and the portrait opening.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, sounding tired. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.  
  
"Umm... well, it is almost noon, and I didn't think you would want to be late when I saw your coat was still here." Harry said quietly while thinking, 'He looks kinda cute with his hair down, and not slicked back.'  
  
"Yeah, thanks Potter, I lost track of time. I'll be out in a few minutes." Draco closed the portrait and yawned. 'Okay, maybe the nap wasn't such a good idea. now I'm even more tired that I was before.' He walked over to the mirror in his bathroom, and straightened out his hair. 'What a lovely wake-up call that was too.' he thought sarcastically. 'A dragon roaring in my ear. I'll get Potter for that one.' With that last thought and one more look into the mirror, Draco went to the common room and found Harry waiting for him.  
  
~^v^~  
  
After leaving the boys to their own devices, Severus headed back down to his private workroom. It was, contrary to popular rumour, quite large, clean and far away from the Potions' classroom. Who knows what mistakes could happen in the classroom and he didn't want anything to contaminate his own privatee work.  
  
Walking through the hall, a slight glowing down one of the halls connecting to the one he was walking in caught his eye. 'What is that?' he thought, pulling out his wand. You could never be too careful these days. He glided down the hall until he came to a bunch of writing on the wall. Reading it carefully, he blanched.  
  
When the true dark lord rises once more,  
  
The heir of the Myutsomuii shall help,  
  
The warrior of Artemis.  
  
Two hearts become one,  
  
Old strifes shall mend,  
  
In order for there to be survival.  
  
However, ignorance of this   
  
Shall be had by these two,  
  
And in nature shall they come together.  
  
The words started to dissapear when Severus finished, and he read it quickly a few more times, memorizing it by heart. 'Albus has to be told right away,' he thought, turning down the hall and racing towards the headmasters office, the prophesy running through his head.  
  
TBC...  
  
~^v^~  
  
Sensei no Baka - pretty much means 'Idiot Teacher,' or 'Stupid Teacher.' Hey, thats the first thing that popped into my head, and thats usually what I think about most of my teachers anyway, so I figured why not? Oh, and no, they will not know Japanese like this, but Harry might just be curious enough to look it up. You never know, I don't even know...  
  
NOTE: I'm extremely sorry this took so long to come out. Basically I wrote the last chapter without looking at my notes, so it completely messed me up. I've had to re-write somethings in my notes and then one of those blasted writers blocks came up. yeah, it sucked. Anyway, sorry about spelling mistakes, cause i don't have spell check on my computer. (not even microsoft word!) It is usually hard to catch your own mistakes, at least it is for me.  
  
The next one will be out much quicker! I hope... School is starting again in a few weeks, so time might be pressed. I work well under pressure... Once again, I am SO sorry about the wait. And yes, I have read OotP, but some of the events in this will not coincide with the book. Mainly one big part, if you know what I mean...  
  
To my reviewers!  
  
angel- here it is! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin- I know, finally updated!  
  
KC- Here you go!  
  
Nabiki- Think of it this way, you have two of the mauraders, one son of a maurader, and one person who is rumoured to be worse than the original mauraders... Lots of fun ahead!  
  
Silver Angel7- yeah, pretty much, it is a mask of sorts. He hides his true emotions and pain that way when he is depressed.  
  
I Dream2- Like I said in my notes, I don't have spellcheck on my computer, but i try to fix all my mistaked when i read through it. Sorry.  
  
Aurora_Angel- You don't need to give advice, just reviewing is great!! 


	4. A maze

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Disclaimers and notes in the prologue. Basically, I don't own them.  
  
There will also be some MAJOR OOC in here, but please bear with me...  
  
Oh, this is also set after the sixth book and year!! That means they will be Seventh years! However, the events in the 5th book did NOT happen.  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
  
~^v^~ means scene change  
  
**blah blah** means a letter  
  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when/if used)  
  
~^v^~ on with the story!!  
  
***  
  
'Why won't these damn stairs hurry up?' Severus thought as he waited for the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office to get to the top. Once he read the writing on the wall in the abandoned corridor, he knew that it was important to the survival of the wizarding world.   
  
Upon reaching the door, Severus stormed into the office without even knocking, catching Albus in a compromising position. Leaning on his hands and knees, the Headmaster was reaching as far underneath his desk for something even Severus didn't want to know about.   
  
"Albus, I need to talk to you. It is extremely important." Severus said in his usual brisk manner, though there was a not-so-subtle hint of emergency in his tone.  
  
With a bit of groaning, Albus managed to pull himself up while dragging a small statuette of a haphazard pile of socks from under his desk.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Severus sat down in his usual chair, waiting for Albus to settle himself. He knew that nothing would really get done until Albus put away his precious figurine, so he ran the prophesy over in head a few more times.  
  
"Now, what's the emergency, my boy?" Albus exclaimed, though his usual twinkle had diminished somewhat. He heard the tone in Severus's voice, and knew that it had to do something about the boys that were staying.  
  
"When I was heading back to my quarters, I noticed that there was a glowing light coming out of one of the side halls that is not generally used, and I went to see what it was. There were writings in silver along the wall, and disappeared after I read them." Albus stared at him, a worried look appearing on his face. Signaling Severus to continue, he leaned back into his chair. Speaking clearly, Severus went into a slight trance when he repeated the prophecy.  
  
"When the true dark lord rises once more,  
  
The heir of the Myutsomuii shall help,  
  
The warrior of Artemis.  
  
Two hearts become one,  
  
Old strifes shall mend,  
  
In order for there to be survival.  
  
However, ignorance of this   
  
Shall be had by these two,  
  
And in nature shall they come together."  
  
Coming out of the trance, Severus shook his head slightly and looked at Albus. "Do you know what it means?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure it has to do with the boys. The heir of Myutsomuii? That is not possible, they died out thousands of years ago, along with the true Atlantians. Since this appeared now, the 'true dark lord' has to mean Voldemort, and because it has already been told that Harry will defeat him, then he must be the 'warrior of Artemis.' Right now, however, we should head down to lunch, as it starts in five minutes." Glancing at the clock hidden among the trinkets on his shelves, Albus stood to go out the door. Pausing, he turned back to the still seated Severus. "Like it says, however, this will not be told to either of them, no matter what. It stays in this room."  
  
"Albus! I'm not some little Hufflepuff that spreads rumours! I do know how to keep a secret! I have been living one these past twenty or so years." Severus spat out in disgust. How could he assume that he would eve-he noticed the twinkle in Albus' eye had returned tenfold and glared at the man for deliberately provoking him.  
  
"Come Severus, we must go feast!"  
  
~^v^~   
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Harry asked the blonde standing next to him. "I tried to remember how I got here, but all I really remember are all of the weird paintings."  
  
"Nope, sorry Potter, but I was in the middle of a conversation while I was lead here." Looking sheepish, though still tired, he continued. "I was hoping that you would know the way."  
  
Standing outside of the dragon statue, they both looked down the corridor. While it went straight for a while, and it did have an array of funny-costumed portraits hung along it, after that it branched out into two or three different halls that were all covered on similar looking paintings.  
  
"I distinctly remember a guy in a pumpkin suit, and a jester." Harry said. "If that helps any at all."  
  
"Look around Potter, I see three jesters from where we are standing." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I was only trying to help. Why don't we go back into the common room until they figure out that we are basically lost and need some sort of help figuring our way around?"  
  
Looking at the dark haired boy, then at the hallway, Draco nodded his head and turned around to the dragon. 'Sounds like a plan to me. I don't intend to get lost in this maze if I can help it. I wonder if the professors have some sort of way to figure their way around this place?' "Lunar eclipse," was spoken softly, and both the boys made their way back into the warm room.  
  
"I wonder when they will figure it out and come and get us," Harry said, flopping down into one of the blue chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"I have no clue." Draco said, sitting in the other one, and watching the fire. That was how Severus found them a half an hour later, in a companionable silence.  
  
TBC...  
  
~^v^~  
  
NOTE: I did NOT intend for this to take me so long, and I am VERY sorry. I lost all of my notes for the story, so now I'm basically winging it. Not very fun, since I did know exactly what was going to happen, now all of that is missing. Hopefully I'll find it soon.  
  
To my reviewers!!  
  
Liquid Nitrogen: Sorry about that mistake, I fixed it and re posted it. I know that it is supposed to be that way, but it just wasn't coming out properly. I know that, and I was probably half asleep.  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light: Yes, but in different ways. You'll see soon, I hope. It depends on when I get the stupid chapters out.  
  
Honeybear  
  
KC: You'll see...  
  
Serpent of Light  
  
GiRliEgIrL6  
  
Sapphire Raine  
  
Malfoy Angel  
  
oracale  
  
DaughterofDeath 


	5. Helpful Markings

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers and notes in the prologue. Basically, I don't own them.  
  
There will also be some MAJOR OOC in here, but please bear with me...  
  
Oh, this is also set after the sixth book and year!! That means they will be Seventh years! However, the events in the 5th book did NOT happen.  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
  
v means scene change  
  
blah blah means a letter  
  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when/if used)  
  
v on with the story!!  
  
"Well, boys, all you have to remember is the cleaner of the halls branching off from your rooms leads to the fourth floor corridor--"  
  
"Isn't that restricted still?" Draco asked the headmaster, efficienly cutting him off.  
  
"Yes, it still is, but that will also make it so no one will think of your quarters being down that direction."  
  
After Severus had found the two boys, he had lead them to the Great Hall, reminding them to pay attention to the way that they took.  
  
"I can have the house elves put reference points along the correct hall, if you two wish." The headmaster continued. "As for your training-"  
  
A loud screech interupted him, and the four at the table all looked up at the same time to see a large barn owl fly down to Dumbledore. Taking the letter off of the slightly annoyed bird, Dumbledore quickly scanned the contents.  
  
"Well, boys, it seems as if one of your instructors will be here tomorrow evening..."  
  
"Is it Grandpa Corren?"  
  
"Is it Remy or Sirius?"  
  
The boys looked at eachother, noticing that they had spoken at the same time, with the same amount of eagerness in their voices. Of course, both also looked away at the same time, never noticing the amused glances from the professors in front of them.  
  
"Well, boys, I believe you will find out tomorrow evening. Now, when you are finished with lunch, I will have a house elf show you back to your rooms, and show the markings they placed to help you, so you can get more settled in. Then, you can rest for the rest of the day before dinner, where we'll see if you can find your way out of your romms and make it here."  
  
After seeing the twinkle that was ever present in Dumbledore's eyes, the boys finished up early and quickly met up with Dobby the house elf tobe shown the hidden markings in the corridors.  
  
v  
  
Sorry so much for the long wait before the update... The next chapter is almost complete, and will be out hopefully tomorrow (maybe today crosses fingers) and I found my notebook with all my notes, so I'm back on track!! Sorry for all of the spelling mistakes (Word is not working again). Now that I'm graduated from High School, and don't have a job yet, I will hopefully be able to update WAY more often.  
  
Now... To my reviewers!!  
  
Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light: Hermione might, but I've never really liked Ron, so watch out for him...  
  
athenakitty: It will all work out, and I did warn that people will be out of character...  
  
HermioneGreen: I'm glad you found it! I'll update sonner next time...  
  
Crystal D. Starlit: Here's the update!!  
  
Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: I'm trying! The next will definately be longer, and up quicker!  
  
lilvietdevilgrl: Here you go!!!  
  
KC: I found the notes, and I'm glad you love it!!! 


	6. Watch your back

Destinies Intertwined  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers and notes in the prologue. Basically, I don't own them.  
  
There will also be some MAJOR OOC in here, but please bear with me...  
  
Oh, this is also set after the sixth book and year!! That means they will be Seventh years! However, the events in the 5th book did NOT happen.  
  
Rating: R, but please tell me if that is too severe for this story.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco of course!  
  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
  
v means scene change  
  
blah blah means a letter  
  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when/if used)  
  
### means dream sequence  
  
v on with the story!!  
  
### Dream in progress ###  
  
"Make sure you gather up all those whom have not been killed, you insolent piece of scum," the sibilant echoed around the destroyed house, making even his loyalist Death Eaters shiver in fear. Cowering at his feat, the one who betrayed his closest friends received a hard kick in the side for not bowing low enough. Once the last of the prisoners were apparated away from the carnage site, mostly women and children being taken away, Voldemort grinned and sent his signature up into the air above the ruins of a once proud house. After apparating away, he never saw the two pairs of eyes watching filled with fear and hatred. Harry was then swept away from the carnage, and the question of who these eyes belonged to, to a dark chamber where all of the women and children who Voldemort had captured were shackled to the walls. Voldemort himself circled around, looking at each one of the prisoners before letting his Death Eaters loose on the women. After choosing two of his liking, he had them brought to his personal chambers, before giving the Death Eaters leave to do as they please. Closing his eyes because of the horrible sight before him, Harry could not keep the screams from the rape taking progress before him from his covered ears.  
  
As soon as the screams started, though, they stopped. Opening his eyes, Harry was astonished to find that he was not in the chamber anymore. Instead he was in the Chamber of Secrets, and the dead body of the basilisk was gone. In fact, the Chamber looked almost new, not all damp and scary as he remembered it. Then, almost as soon as he noticed this, he felt himself being whisked away, and the vision of the Chamber disappeared from his view.  
  
### End Dream Sequence ###  
  
Harry woke with a start, and looked at the clock beside his bed. Murmuring a quiet 'tempus,' the clock started to glow, and the time stood out in the dark. "5:15... Bloody Hell, this is too early to wake up. Rolling over, the green eyed boy fell quickly back to sleep, this time to a dreamless landscape, though he stored what had happened away in his head for a time when he was more coherent.  
  
v  
  
After both boys finally got up (at around 8:30 ish), they made their way together to the Great Hall, following the barely discernable snakes that guided them to the more commonly used part of the castle. After a quick breakfast, the two followed Severus, who told them that he was going to start their training.  
  
"Mr. Potter, have you been practicing the Occulemency that I began to teach you?" Severus asked in a conversational voice.  
  
'What the hell? Snape being conversational??' Harry thought, stunned. 'Well, might as well take advantage of his good mood while it lasts...'  
  
"I have some, but it never really works. I don't think I have it down very well, though."  
  
"Well, if it isn't working, then you do not have it down. One thing, Mr. Potter. While we will be working together very closely from now on, at least closer during the summer than after, I do not believe that the strife between us should continue."  
  
Harry just looked at him, thinking 'isn't he the one who "hates" me? He is the one who always provokes me... Oh well, might as well go with this while he is in his good mood.' Slowly, Harry nodded his head to indicate that he agreed. 'This may be as close to an apology as I am going to get with Snape.'  
  
"Good. Now, this is the room in which we will be practicing Occulemency. I have shielded tightly so no one knows what is happening in here. Not even Albus will know what happens. I hope you both remembered the way here? I will not be showing you again, and I expect you both to be here at precisely ten o'clock each morning."  
  
Because he had been listening to what Severus had been saying, Harry did not know how they had gotten there, though Draco was nodding his head ever so slightly. 'I must remember to come here tomorrow with him, and to pay attention on the way.'  
  
"Now, if you would both come this way, I will show you to the practice room in which we will be going over physical defense training." With that, Severus turned and strode down the corridor.  
  
Moving quickly, the boys caught up with the striding professor as they reached a slightly hidden door on the right side of the corridor. Once inside, Harry stifled a small gasp as he looked around.  
  
"I know this place! This is where Fluffy was kept in first year."  
  
"Who's Fluffy?" Draco asked, completely confused. At least, he was before it dawned on him who would be simple enough to name an animal 'Fluffy.' "Wait, let me guess. One of Hagrid's 'pets.'"  
  
"Fluffy was a three headed dog that was helping guard the Sorcerer's Stone in our First Year." Harry answered, before turning back to Severus.  
  
"What are we going to be training in, precicely?" Draco asked before letting Harry ask a question.  
  
"You will be learning different forms of Martial Arts, and different kinds of street fighting and weapons fighting, to help give you an edge in future battles." Severus replied, then turned to look at the boys. "However, I will not say anymore until your other teachers get here as well. Everything will be explained better at a later time." With that, he turned and left the room, pausing slightly to ask if they were coming.  
  
Following silently, the boys never noticed that they were being followed until...  
  
"ARGHHH"   
  
Two startled screams filled the almost empty castle.  
  
"One thing," a familiar voice (at least to one of the boys) said, "is that you need to know what is going on around you."  
  
v  
  
Yay! Two chapters out in one day!!! Am I good, or am I good!!! Sorry for the last chapter, I know it sucked, adn sorry for this one too. Things WILL be getting better, though! I promise! And theis story is going somewhere... I think... At least it does in my notes!!  
  
Until next time!! 


End file.
